Bond of Wrap
by Athene Cunicularia
Summary: An untold story about the encounter between son of thieves and girl that possessed the black dragon.Thief Bakura x Fem!Jouno. R&R is needed
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

******Bond of Wrap**

By : Athene Cunicularia

* * *

Warning : Gender bender

Summary : An untold story about the encounter between son of thieves and girl that possessed the black dragon.

Pairing : Thief Bakura x Fem!Jouno

Genre : Friendship / Fantasy

Rating : T

A/N : The fic took place in Kul Elna Village, before the massacre happened.

* * *

Bakura and his friend, Zaid played a boardgame called _senet_ in their hideout. Bakura tossed the _jebau_ sticks into the air, all of them showed the uncolored sides of the stick.

"Alright, an extra turn~!" Bakura moved his last _yebau_ piece outside the board.

"All of my pieces have passed through the afterlife, I win!" Bakura smiled to Zaid.

"That's impossible… how could you win this game tenth times in a row?" Zaid looked at the _senet _gameboard.

"That's because I'm blessed and protected by Ra himself, nobody could defeat me in this game." Bakura smirked.

"Let's play another game!" Zaid took out his _mehen_ board.

"Bring it on. I'm sure I could defeat you in this game as well." Bakura cracked his fingers.

Suddenly, a girl named Elna rushed into their hideout.

"Bakura, Zaid~! The village chief and his underlings bring a lot of treasure today!" She shouted at Bakura and Zaid.

"My father and the others already back?" Bakura jolted and rushed out from their hideout.

"I wonder what kind of treasure it will be…" Zaid didn't want to lose from him.

"I really want to see it~!" Elna followed them from behind.

Bakura, Zaid, and Elna ran to the villagers crowd that surrounded the village chief and his underlings. They sneaked into the crowd and managed to get into the middle of the crowd.

"Father!" Bakura clung to his father.

"It's been a month since I went away from here and you've grown up a lot." His father hugged him back.

"Off course I do! One day I'll surpass you and become the king of thieves!" Bakura smiled to his father.

"Ha ha ha...! Step over my dead body first young boy!" His father messed Bakura's hair.

"Aargh, stop it father!" Bakura removed his father hand from his hair.

"Now, let's celebrate our victorious moment with wine, feast, music and dance tonight!" Bakura's father raised up the treasure in his hand.

"Yeaaah!" Villagers prepared for tonight party; a young oxen, harp, lily flowers, perfumes, and their best linen clothes.

"Let's go too Bakura!" Zaid and Elna followed the villagers for the party preparation.

"You guys can go first, I'll catch up later." Bakura waved his hand to his friends before he dissapeared from their sight.

"What's wrong with him?" Zaid asked Elna. She only shook her head.

Bakura followed his father and the underlings carefully so they didn't realized his presence. They carried a very large wooden box into the treasure storage.

_I wonder what's inside that box, It doesn't seems like a normal treasure..._ Bakura kept watching them from a distance, waited for them to got out from the storage and headed back to helped the villagers preparing the party.

He looked around to make sure everything fine, then he got out from his hideout. He sneaked into the storage, he tried not to make any sounds when he opened and closed the storage door.

There were so many treasure chests, gemstones, golds, animal skins, tusks, and many more precious items inside the storage. Even though the storage room not guarded, nobody in the village dare to took the treasure out from the storage. If someone caught stealing, the chief village wouldn't hestitate to gave them death penalty as the punishment.

Just imagining something like that made him shudder. I won't_ stealing anything from the storage. I just want to see what's inside that wooden box, that's all._ Bakura talked himself.

He took a deep breath before approaching the wooden box. Something inside this box must be _more precious than the other treasures, I'm sure of that._ He stared at the wooden box for quite a long time before he decided to removed the cover of the wooden box.

Bakura tried so many times before he managed to removed to wooden box cover.

"Alright, finally I could see what inside that box..." Bakura slowly peeked inside the box.

It was dark inside the storage room, and the wooden box was hidden inside the storage room, made it difficult to see what's inside the wooden box. Bakura's eyes already trained to see in the dark, so he could look inside it without any problem.

Bakura's eyes widened when he saw the box content. A girl with golden hair and red eyes stared at him with fear. Her tear on her eyes seems already dried up for a long time. Her skinny body trembled slowly, looks like it didn't have any more strenght to move. She look like an animal that prepared to be slaughtered rather than a very precious treasure.

_Who is this little girl?_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

This is A.C. speaking~ ^^

First, I'm sorry for everybody that against this pairing... This fic was inspired by a doujinshi in pixiv. (O v O)

After I saw the doujinshi, I searched for this pairing's other doujinshi, fanart, and fanfiction.

It's really hard to find it, so I guess I have to make it by myself... (- v -")

I hope everybody enjoy reading it~! *bow* (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2 : First Encounter

Bakura found Jouno inside the wooden box, what will he do? Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 2: First Encounter ~**

Bakura managed to get inside the storage without being seen by others then opened the big wooden box after tried so many times. He looked inside the box and found a poor little girl with golden hair and red eyes.

"...Who are you?" Bakura asked her, but she didn't replied him.

"I don't mean to hurt you... Look, I didn't bring any dangerous weapons in my hand." Bakura showed both of his hands. She still remained in silence.

"Come on, at least say something..." Bakura sighed, waited for her to response him.

Suddenly, the rumbling sound that came from her stomach broke the silence. Bakura tried not to laugh out loud or else somebody would find out about his whereabouts.

"So you're hungry, right? I happened to bring some dried fruit with me. Here, take it." Bakura took out the dried fruits from his pocket and gave it to her.

She slowly took the dried fruit from Bakura's hand and ate it little by little.

"Do you mind if I got inside this box too?" Bakura asked her, this time she shook her head. Bakura jumped into the wooden box and sat beside her.

Bakura stared at her for quite a long time before he decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Bakura, I'm the son of the Kul Elna chief village. What's your name?" Bakura smiled at her.

"...J,Jouno..." Jouno replied him with timid voice.

"Jouno, that's really a good name." Bakura's compliment made her happy, she smiled at him for the first time.

"So, where do you come from?" Bakura asked her.

"I don't know... My group always move from one place to another, we don't have any fixed place to stay." Jouno shook her head.

"Then you have traveled outside this country, right? What's look like?" Bakura asked enthusiastically.

"There are mountains, valleys, grassy lands, rivers, swamps and sea." Jouno imagined the place she had traveled before with her group.

"My father always told me story about that after he and his went home from treasure hunting, but I never experienced it before." Bakura recalled his memories.

"It's really fun in that place, you should go there someday." Jouno told him vigorously.

"When I have considered as one of the adults by the elders, I definitely visit that place. You have to be the travel guide." Bakura pointed at Jouno.

"Yeah, I will be the guide." Jouno smiled and nodded.

"Promise?" Bakura offered his pinkie finger to Jouno.

"I'm promise." Jouno entwined her pinkie finger to Bakura's finger, made pinky swear.

They kept talking to each other until the sun started to went down. Bakura knew that he couldn't stay there for a long time, he stood up and climbed out the wooden box.

"I'm sorry Jouno, I can't accompany you all the time. The other villagers didn't know that I'm here, so I'm going to closed this box to hide my trace. Please don't tell anybody about this or else I'm going to be punished." Bakura explained the situation to Jouno.

"Don't worry, I won't talk to anybody beside you." Jouno smiled to him.

"I'm going back at night, see you later." Bakura waved his hand to Jouno before he closed the wooden box.

"See you later..." Jouno waved back to him. After the wooden board covered all the box, she curled herself up and closed her eyes.

Bakura put the screws back to their positions and peeked from the storage door to make sure nobody there. When he really sure that everything was fine, he slowly opened the door, left the storage and headed back to the party preparation.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

This fic isn't as popular as my other previous fic ( I know that it's because of the pairing) (- v -)

So I really appreciate anybody who read and follow this fic, thank you so much~! *bow* (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3 : Quarrel

Bakura makes an excuse about his absence, but his friends don't seems to like it. Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 3: Quarrel ~**

Bakura left Jouno alone inside the wooden box in the storage room and joined the crowd of Kul Elna villagers. He approached Zaid, Elna, and the other kids that helped their parents arrange the decorations.

"Hey guys, How's going?" Bakura asked them lightly as if nothing happened.

"We're almost finished, where were you when all of us working?" Zaid frowned.

"I had my own job too, but it's different from you guys did." Bakura smirked at them.

"What kind of job you're doing?" Elna asked him.

"It's a secret." Bakura winked to them.

"Why it has to be a secret? We're friends right?" Elna tried to convined him.

"Yeah that's right." Zaid agreed with Elna.

"If I told you guys right now, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. I'll told you guys after I finished my job." Bakura showed his thumb to them.

"When will you finish the job?" Zaid asked him.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure about that." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Is the job that hard?" Elna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I could handle it myself." Bakura waved his hand.

"Maybe you should get help from the adults." Zaid suggested him.

"That wouldn't be necessary, besides they don't know about this." Bakura shook his head.

"The adults don't know about this? Then who's giving you the job?" Zaid asked him suspiciously.

"They don't know about this because it's a secret job given by secret people as well." Bakura grinned at them.

"The only people that give the job to us are the adults, who else going to give a job to you?" Zaid narrowed his eyes.

"If I told you right now it wouldn't be a secret." Bakura stared at him.

"What if your job is only your excuse for skipping your work?" Zaid stared back at him.

"Do you said that I'm a liar?" Bakura glared at him.

"If you're not a liar, then show us the proof." Zaid argued.

"Guys, please stop it..." Elna looked at them worriedly.

"I already said that it's a secret. I'm going to tell you guys after I done." Bakura defended himself.

"How I supposed to believe you if you don't even know when will it finish? One week? One month? One year?" Zaid shouted at him.

"Don't speak too loud or everyone going to hear it." Elna warned Zaid.

"Who cares about that? Let everybody knows that he's just a lazy liar." Zaid pointed at Bakura.

"You-!" Bakura hit Zaid right at his stomach.

Everbody looked at them confusedly.

"That's not hurt at all!" Zaid punched him at his shoulder.

The other started to gather around the fight.

"How's this?" Bakura kicked Zaid's leg, made him fall to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Zaid got up from the ground, ready to gave Bakura another hit.

"Stop this childish fight right now!" Suddenly the people crowd started to moved and made a gap so the village chief able to entered the middle of the fight.

Bakura and Zaid looked at the ground, avoided his eye contact.

"Both of you, look at my face right now!" He yelled at them. They quickly looked at him with fear.

"Didn't you realize that your attitude would make everything ruin?" The village chief stared at them.

"But, I..." Bakura tried to defend himself.

"Silence! Both of you are not allowed to go to the party. Take both of them to the storage and nobody allowed to go there until tomorrow morning." The village chief headed back to observe the party preparation progress.

"As your command." The village chief's underlings caught both of them and dragged them to the storage.

"Please behave and don't fight if you don't want to break the treasures in here." One of the underlings warned them before he closed the door and locked the storage using medium-sized wooden block.

Bakura and Zaid had to stay all night together inside the storage.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Next week's going to be my busiest week... X(

I hope I could finish this as fast as I can (' ^ ')o

Thank you for reading this fic~! *bow* (_ _)


	4. Chapter 4 : Proof

Bakura have to proof that he's not lying, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 4: Proof ~**

Bakura and Zaid were fighting each other, made them punished by the village chief. They locked inside the storage and nobody allowed to visit them until tomorrow morning.

"This is all your fault." Zaid looked at Bakura angrily.

"You're the one who did it first. If only you believe what I said, it wouldn't end up like this." Bakura glared at him.

"How could I believe you if there's no proof?" Zaid argued.

"I'll show you the proof." Bakura rushed to the wooden box and opened up the cover.

"Jouno... Jouno, wake up. This is me, Bakura." Bakura whispered loudly so Jouno could hear his voice.

"...Bakura?" Jouno rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Who is she?" Suddenly Zaid appeared from the top of the box, made Jouno scared.

"Don't be afraid, Jouno... He's Zaid, one of my friends. He didn't intend to hurt you too." Bakura calmed her down.

"Zaid, Jouno is the proof. I was together with her all the time." Bakura explained to Zaid.

"So she's your secret job, huh? What is she doing inside this box?" Zaid asked Bakura.

"She's the treasure that father and his underlings bring when they arrived in this village. I left both of you and followed them to the storage, then I opened up the cover and found her inside the box." Bakura answered Zaid.

"What's so special about her to be considered as a treasure?" Zaid stared at Jouno.

"I don't have any clue about it right now." Bakura shook his head.

"Jouno, took my hand." Bakura offered his hand to her, she grabbed it and Bakura took her out of the box.

"Thank you..." Jouno whispered softly to Bakura.

"No Problem." Bakura smiled at her.

They sat on the storage floor in silence. Zaid played with his finger nail, Bakura looked outside the storage window, and Jouno looked around the storage. They remained in that state until their stomach growled.

"I never thought it would happened twice in one day." Bakura laughed. Jouno's face blushed.

"I really want to eat the party feast..." Zaid sighed.

Suddenly, a bread fell on Zaid's head.

"Bread! Ra is answering my prayer!" Zaid grabbed the bread.

"That's Elna." Bakura pointed at the window.

"Ssst... You're too loud." Elna put her index finger in front of her mouth.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here..." Bakura whispered at her.

"That's why I told you to stay quiet..." Elna whispered back to him.

"Do you bring more food?" Zaid asked her.

"Yes, catch this." Elna threw the fruits to them.

"Thank you, Elna." Bakura waved the fruits at Elna.

"You welcome. By the way... Who's this girl?" Elna pointed at Jouno.

"She's Bakura's secret job." Zaid answered her.

"Her name is Jouno. This is Elna, one of my friends as well." Bakura introduced both of the girls.

"Nice to meet you, Jouno." Elna waved at her.

"...Nice to meet you too." Jouno replied softly.

Meanwhile, the village chief and his underlings watched them from a distance.

"That girl dare to disobey your rule." One of the underlings reported to the village chief.

"...Just let her go. The reason I punish both of them is to strenghten their friendship, not cracking it." The village chief said to his underling.

"As your wish." The underling bowed to him.

They continued their conversation until the sun rose.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

I really nervous about next week schedules... (x _ x)

I could update one chapter per one day... (^ _ ^;)

Thank you for kept reading this fic~! *bow* (_ _)


	5. Chapter 5 : Power

Jouno shows her hidden power because of Bakura, Zaid and Elna's curiousity, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 5: Power ~**

After spend night inside the storage, Bakura and Zaid finally freed from their punishment. Elna headed back to her home before the sunrise to make sure that nobody saw her there. Before they got out from the storage, they put Jouno back to the wooden box and sealed it back.

"We'll come back later." Bakura said to Jouno before he closed the box.

"Yeah..." Jouno nodded.

"See you later, Jouno." Zaid waved at her.

"See you..." Jouno waved back to them and watched the wooden board slowly covered the box.

They heard footsteps from outside, so they prepared as if there was nothing particular inside the storage. They could hear the sound of wooden board being removed and the door was opened.

"The chief told me that both of you can get out from this storage now." The chief village underling told them to leave the storage.

They quickly went out of the storage and headed to their hideout.

"I really nervous when we got out from that storage, I thought that he maybe suspicious with our attitude." Zaid whispered to Bakura.

"Nah, it's going to be fine." Bakura waved his hand.

"But what if he went inside the storage and found out about it?" Zaid asked worriedly.

"If that's happened, I will do anything to make him forget about it." Bakura smirked at him.

"You're creepy..." Zaid move away from him.

"Heh heh heh..." Bakura made spooky voice.

They sat inside their hidout and waited for Elna to showed up.

"Thank goodness both of you were alright." Elna approached them.

"You supposed to worry about yourself, what if they found out that you sneak to the storage?" Zaid pointed at Elna.

"Don't underestimate my sneaking skill." Elna winked at them.

"Don't underestimate the punishment." Bakura smirked at her.

"Ooh, come on. They wouldn't be so harsh on me... How about Jouno? Is she alright?" Elna asked them.

"Yeah, she's fine. The villagers didn't know about her, only my father,his underlings, and three of us." Bakura told her.

"Ooh... I see, then why she's locked inside the box?" Elna asked them again.

"We don't know about that... Maybe she got some kind of power." Zaid answered her.

"Let's ask her later." Bakura expressed his ideas. Zaid and Elda nodded.

The villagers started to got out from their house and did their daily activities; some of them went outside of their village to sold the treasures and exchange it with livestock or other needs, the other went to put some traps in the desert. The women and children stayed inside the village, did the houseworks.

"This is our chance to sneak inside the storage..." Zaid whispred at his friends.

"If we were seen by others, just told them that you forgot your belonging when you got out from the storage." Elna whispered to the boys.

"What are we waiting for? let's go." Bakura led their way to the storage.

Bakura opened the storage door, let his friends get inside the storage and closed the door carefully. Bakura and Zaid slowly opened the box cover.

"Jouno, we're back." Bakura smiled at her and offered his hand to pull her out of the box. Jouno grabbed his hand and got out of the box with Zaid's help.

"Thank you guys." Jouno smiled at them.

"You're welcome." They replied her smile.

They sat on the storage floor, made a small circle.

"Hey, Jouno." Bakura called her.

"Yes?" Jouno looked at him.

"Do you have any special power?" Bakura asked her.

"Huh?" Jouno confused with his question.

"Special power, like summoning a monster or something like that." Zaid explained to her.

Jouno paused for a moment, made the others more curious about it.

"Actually I've been told that I shouldn't show it to anybody, since you're my friends I guess it would be alright..." Jouno stood up and closed her eyes.

Jouno closed her eyes for quite a long time. Bakura, Zaid and Elna paid attention to Jouno in silence. They kept waiting until they saw black smoke came out from Jouno's chest, it gotten bigger, and slowly turned itself into a black dragon.

_That black dragon is Jouno's secret power?_

- To Be Continued -

* * *

My internet connection is really slow and disconnected frequently, so I have to refresh then retype again and again (sometimes copy + paste if I thought that it's going to disconnected) *sigh*

I'm so sorry if I'm being slow in updating this fic... *bow* (_ _)


	6. Chapter 6 : Black Dragon

How Bakura got his scar... enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 6: Black Dragon ~**

Bakura, Zaid, Elna asked Jouno about her special ability. Jouno didn't want to make her friends disappointed, so she revealed her secret power and summoned the black dragon.

"This is my spirit, The black dragon." Jouno patted the black dragon's head.

"Whoa..." Bakura and Elna were amazed by the black dragon, but Zaid seems confused.

"...I didn't see anything." Zaid narrowed his eyes.

"Eh? You can't see it?" Jouno asked Zaid. Bakura and Elna looked at him.

"Yeah..." Zaid nodded.

"Hmm... That's weird." Jouno scratched her head.

"You should try again." Bakura suggested her.

"Okay." The black dragon vanished from their sight. Jouno took a deep breath and concentrated her mind. The black smoke came from Jouno's body was darker and thicker than before.

"It got bigger than before..." Bakura and Elna watched the smoke turned into the black dragon.

"Can you see it now?" Jouno asked Zaid, he shook his head sadly.

"...Maybe I'm not giving my best." The dragon dissapeared again without traces.

"It's alright... I'm the one who not capable of seeing things like this." Zaid sighed.

"No, that's not true... I'll show you that you can see it as well." Jouno took a really deep breath and closed her eyes once again. The black smoke came from Jouno's body became thicker and darker. It doesn't turned into the black dragon immediately, but it slowly wrapped Jouno's body until she completely covered with the black smoke.

"...Jouno?" Elna asked worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" Zaid asked Elna.

"She's covered in the black smoke, I couldn't see her from here." Elna explain what she saw to Zaid.

"I could see her, she looks suffering..." Zaid stared at Jouno, he could see Jouno easily because he didn't able to see the black smoke.

Bakura couldn't see her because of the black smoke that covered Jouno's body. He stood up from the floor and walked apporaching the black smoke.

"Bakura, don't get too close..." Elna warned him.

"Elna, there's something appear from her body..." Zaid pointed at the black smoke.

"What's that?" Elna asked him.

"I'm not sure... It's something black and shiny on her skin." Zaid narrowed his eyes.

"Jouno? Are you alright?" Bakura slowly tried to touch the black smoke, when suddenly he was attacked by a big claw that came out from the black smoke. Bakura fell down to the ground and his right face were covered by his blood, he lost his conciousness.

"Bakura!" Elna and Zaid quickly headed to Bakura and covered his head with cloth.

The smoke slowly faded from Elna's sight, She could see something appeared from it.

"Jouno?" She really scared right now.

"... I could see it right now." Zaid eyes widened.

The smoke completely faded, made them able to see it clearly. Jouno had turned herself into the black dragon. Zaid and Elna stepped back slowly while carried Bakura's unconscious body. They kept watching the black dragon to make sure she didn't realized their presence.

_Almost there..._ They approached the storage door, but they accidentally dropped a big golden plate on treasure chest. The golden plate hit the storage floor and made a very loud noise.

_Ooh no!_ They looked at their back, and they saw the black dragon approached the source of the loud noise. She got closer and closer to their place.

_What should we do now? _They looked around the storage to searched for something to defend theirselves.

Zaid picked a sword with silver handle and Elna picked the golden plate that dropped on the floor. They could see the dragon's shadow headed to their place. They looked at each each other, gave a signal, and ambushed the black dragon.

Zaid swung the sword to warned the dragon, but it seems that it doesn't affected her. She showed her fangs and attacked him. Elna quickly used the golden plate as shield to protect Zaid.

"Thank you Elna." Zaid looked at her.

"You welcome." Elna smiled at him.

That sudden block made the dragon angry, she went berserk and destroyed everything near her. Zaid and Elna tried to stop her from destroying more treasure inside the storage, but they were thrown away by the dragon and hit the treasure boxes.

Their sight went darker until it was totally black...

- To Be Continued -

* * *

I gave the title based on the shipping name; wrapshipping. I searched on internet but I couldn't find any clue about the reason they called this shipping with that name. So I guess I have to give the reason by myself...

Thank you for reading this fic~ *bow* (_ _)


	7. Chapter 7 : Friend

The reason why Jouno inside the box, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 7: Friend ~**

Jouno forced herself to hard because Zaid couldn't see the black dragon, made her lost her self awareness and turned into the black dragon itself. She attacked Bakura and made him fainted due to blood loss. Bakura didn't remember anything after that event occured. When he opened his eyes, he were lying down on his sleeping mat.

"Bakura, you're awake!" The villagers surrounded him.

"Yeah..." Bakura touched his right face, it was wrapped with cloth bandage.

"It was Ra's miracle, you could survived in that unfortunate event." They praised the sun god while looked at the sky.

"What happened?" Bakura asked them.

"You and your friends were attacked by the dragon girl, but your father and his underlings able to defeat her." They explained enthusiatically.

"Where're they now?" Bakura asked them again.

"Zaid and Elna rest at their home, don't worry about it." They patted his shoulder.

"...What about Jouna?" Bakura stared at them worriedly.

"You mean the dragon girl? They already captured her and took her to the underground prison." They explained to him.

"I see..." Bakura gazed at his leg, but his thought wasn't there.

"You don't have to worry about her, she was locked up inside the deepest part of the prison with three guards to prevent her from escaping." They tried to cheer him up.

Bakura quickly got out from his sleeping mat and rushed to the village chief room.

"So you've awake my son." The village chief saw Bakura approached him.

"Father, please let her go." Bakura said to him.

"She already hurt you and your friends. She could hurt anyone else in this village." The chief village gave explanation to Bakura.

"This isn't her fault, I'm the one who forced her to show her power to me and my friend." Bakura begged his father.

"I already told her not to show her power to anybody, it's her fault not to listen to my word." The chief village looked at his son.

"What is your reason to brought her here? And why you kept her inside the storage?" Bakura asked him.

"I found her on the way back to this village, she caged together with other slaves on their way to the slave market. I saved and let them go back to their own place. Everybody got out from the cage and rushed back to their place, except her. She still sat inside the cage, looked at me with teary eyes. I went inside the cage and asked her why she didn't left the cage. She said that she was sold by her own parents as slave to paid their debt. If she came back to them, she would be sold again by them." The chief village told the story to Bakura.

"So you took her back with you to this village... But why you have to put her inside the box and hid her in the storage?" Bakura asked him again.

"That's because she was afraid that someone would came and chased her again because of her power. I told her not to show her power to anyone and offered her to hid in our village. She agreed and in exchange for that she would work for me as your guardian..." The chief village paused. He took a deep breath before he continued his speech.

"...But it seems that she's too dangerous as guardian, even hurt her master like that." The chief village touched Bakura's bandaged face.

"Father, I don't need her as my guardian. I need her as my friend, just like Zaid and Elna." Bakura stared at his father.

"...Bakura, she doesn't belong in this place. Even as guardian or your friend... Both of you were came from different world." The chief village patted his shoulder.

"I don't care whether she came from the same or different world as me, but she will always be my friend." Bakura smiled at his father.

"If you forced yourself like that, you'll end up hurting. Maybe you won't understand what I'm talking to you right know, but you'll know it later..." The chief village let his hand go from Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura nodded to his father before he went out from the chief village room.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Next chapter probably going to be the last chapter for this fic... (TT ^ TT)

Thank you so much for everyone who read n review this fic~! *bow* (_ _)


	8. Chapter 8 : Farewell

The last chapter of the story, enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**~ Chapter 8: Farewell ~**

Bakura went to his father room to asked him about Jouno. The village chief told Bakura the whole story about her, the reason why she ended up inside the box and what made her not suitable for him. Even thou Bakura already knew the reason, he still wanted to consider her as his friend. When the light went dark, Bakura sneak out from his house and headed to the underground prison.

"I got permission from the village chief to enter this place. Show me the dragon girl's room." Bakura ordered the guard.

"It's already night, you can visit her in the morning." The guard tried to convince him.

"I said show me the dragon girl's room, now." Bakura glared at him.

"...As you wish." The guard opened the underground prison gate and led him to Jouno's detention room.

"She's inside that room." The guared pointed at one of the room.

Bakura headed to the room that the guard pointed and he saw Jouno; she curled her body, one of her leg were tied with rope to prevent her from escaping the prison.

"Jouno..." Bakura whispered softly to her.

Jouno flinched when she heard Bakura's voice, she felt really guilty and she didn't want to meet with Bakura right now. She covered her face on her knee so Bakura couldn't see her.

"Hey,Jouno..." Bakura whispered once again, but she still remained the same.

Bakura almost lost his patience, then he shouted at Jouno.

"Jouno! I know that you could hear me!" Bakura glared at her.

Jouno slowly looked at Bakura, who stared at her angrily.

"...Bakura, why you're here?..." Jouno whispered timidly.

"Why, you ask? Off course visiting my friend." Bakura folded his arm.

"I...I'm not worth to be considered as your friend..." Jouno started sobbing.

"H,Hey... Don't cry." Bakura kneeled in front of her.

"I've hurt you... Zaid and Elna too... And I broke the promise from that person..." Jouno kept sobbing.

"This is my fault, I'm the one who asked you to show your power to us." Bakura tried to comfort her.

"...If I'm rejected it, that thing wouldn't happened..." Jouno shook her head.

"You did that because you don't want to make us dissapointed, you did that as our friend." Bakura convinced her.

"...Thank you Bakura, but it's too late now... the villagers won't accept me as one of their part. They always remember me as a dangerous monster..." Jouno sighed.

"I don't care about that. They can judge you whatever they want, but they can't change my mind. You're always be my friend." Bakura smiled at her.

"Thank you Bakura... Thank you so much..." Jouno couldn't hold her flowing tear.

"There... There..." Bakura patted her head.

Bakura hugged Jouno and let her cry in his embrace until she was content. After that, Bakura took out a small blade from his pocket and cut the robe that binding Jouno's leg.

"...What are you doing?" Jouno asked him.

"I'm going to set you free." Bakura put the small blade back to his pocket.

"Don't do that, it's really dangerous. You'll be punished if they found out. Besides, this is the deepest underground prison." Jouno whispered worriedly.

"I've planned about it for quite a long time, nobody could stand in my way." Bakura smirked at her.

"Diabound, make an escape for us!" Suddenly a snake-tailed monster appeared beside Bakura and crasher the wall, made a hole that big enough for them.

"See?" Bakura looked at Jouno.

"Wow... you could summon a monster too?" Jouno amazed by his ability.

"Yup, my father taught me how to do it." Bakura nodded.

Bakura offered his hand to Jouno.

"Now, shall we leave?" Bakura smiled at her.

Jouno nodded and accepted his hand. Both of them went into the hole with holding each other hand. Jouno almost couldn't see anything due to darkness, luckily Bakura eyes get used to it. They kept walking inside the hole until they found the light source.

"There's the exit!" Bakura pointed at the light source excitedly.

They got out from the hole and looked around the surroundings. The hole directed them to an oasis, quite far away from the village. The full moon illuminate the oasis water, created reflection of the full moon.

"It's so pretty..." Jouno eyes sparkled. Bakura smiled when he saw her like that.

"I wish that the time stop right now." Bakura looked at her.

"Yeah, me too..." Jouno nodded sadly.

"So you really have to go away from here?" Bakura asked her.

"Not only a threat for the villagers, I'm also a fugitive now." Jouno smiled sadly at him.

"I see..." Bakura unwrapped his bandage, revealed the dried wound on his right face.

"That scar..." Jouno eyes widened.

"That's the mark that you gave to me." Bakura touched the scar.

"I'm sorry..." Jouno felt guilty.

"I don't mind at all, because with this mark you can easily found me when we meet again someday." Bakura grinned at her.

"Someday?" Jouno asked him.

"Yeah, someday... When I've grown up and considered mature enough, the first thing that I'm going to do is searching for you." Bakura pointed at her.

"And then you'll be my guide just like what we've promised before." Bakura's word made her blushed.

"Deal?" Bakura gave his hand to her.

"Deal." Jouno replied his hand.

"I give you this bandage, so I could found you easily when we meet again." Bakura handed his bandage to Jouno.

"Thank you Bakura... Farewell." Jouno accepted the bandage.

She kissed Bakura on his left cheek before spreaded her wing and fly away to the night sky.

"Farewell Jouno..." Bakura touched his left cheek.

He saw her fly further and futher away from him, until she dissapeared together with the darkness of the night...

**- The End -**

* * *

Finally it ended~! \(^ v ^)/

Special thanks to TheBrokenNightmare and YamiBakura1988 for your review XD

And last but not least for everyone that read this fic! *bow* (_ _)


End file.
